Conventionally, a robot is known in which a base portion is fixed to the floor and an arm portion having a seven-axis configuration is connected to the base portion (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication 2009-125783). The robot is provided with an end effector according to the work purpose at the tip of the arm portion having a seven-axis configuration and the robot performs the work by controlling the end effector to the position and posture according to the work.
The above-described conventional robot can be used as a painting robot by attaching, for example, a painting gun as the end effector to the tip of the arm portion. In a painting booth in which the painting robot is arranged, airflow control of preventing splashing of paint is performed in addition to air-conditioning control of temperature, humidity, and the like. As the painting booth becomes larger, the device that performs air-conditioning control and airflow control becomes larger and consumes more energy. Thus, it is desirable to reduce the size of the painting booth in the painting system.
However, when the above-described conventional robot is used as a painting robot, space is needed for fixing the base portion to the floor of the painting booth. Therefore, there is a problem in reducing the size of the painting booth.